


[BB(HQ)!!]

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters except Hinata and Kageyama are just minor/mentioned, Honestly they are just as dumb in this fic as they are canonically, Just my version of what might have happened at the bbq at the end of training camp, Main focus on Hinata and Kageyama, My friend told me after reading it that she could see this happening, Sorry no ships just friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more silly things could've happened at the training camp BBQ... This story has some of those silly things.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Where there are tons of grilled meat, there are crazy, hungry volleyball boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[BB(HQ)!!]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up at 4am the other day. My first haikyuu!! fic ever and although it's really short and not a complete full length story, I am proud of it. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

The final day of the training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani, and other teams was slowly coming to a close. But with the smell of meat hanging in the air, the boys knew it wasn’t over quite yet.

As soon as the last volleyball slammed into the shining wooden court of the final practice game, every single boy ran crazily for the exits towards the source of the intoxicating smell. From every corner of the field, meat-crazed males drooled when they saw dozens of tables covered with various assortments of meat. Beef, pork, chicken: anything that could be grilled ever was there wafting with smells, asking to be devoured.

Not one of them truly listened to Nekoma’s coach blabber on about the staggering progress they made during the day training camp, for all eyes were settled on the meat splayed before them. Finally the speech was over and silence followed. Frowns plastered with drool set on the volleyball players' faces as a piercing, ringing silence grew from the shrill summer winds.

Obviously realizing no one heard his announcement clearly, the old man sighed and picked up a chicken leg, took a bite out of it and smirked.

“Have at it!” he shouted, his voice echoing against the adjacent gym walls nearby.

Total chaos ensued.

Drooling boys sprinted forward, grabbing at steaming poultry and steak recklessly. Plates and manners were forgotten as skirmishes broke out over which team or individual deserved what.

In one certain case, Noya and Tanaka assisted each other in order to get Shimizu-san the best looking and largest steak possible. The smaller of the two had to climb on top of the other in order to grab it, scratching and kicking those in the way.

With all of the ridiculous turmoil going on, very few remained calm and collected. They looked upon the others with distaste and stayed silent, judging the scene. Many were upperclassmen thirds years, all except Bokuto and Kuroo, who were at the front lines trying to steal as much turkey as possible to stuff into their mouths and then eventually their pockets. The rest of the silent group were the usual placid boys among the second and first years.

The spectacle before them made Tsukishima click his tongue, annoyed that so many obnoxious people could exist in one place. He pushed his glasses to the top of his nose while Yamaguchi tutted at what he saw.

Of course, the other first year Karasuno boys were not among them.

Kageyama and Hinata were right in the middle of the fiasco, snatching meat here and there, determination apparent on their single-minded faces.

In the process of trying to get his hands on a chicken leg covered in BBQ sauce, Hinata's fingers slipped causing the leg to flip backwards and land in his bright orange curls. He tried to grasp the sticky meat from his scalp, but with every tug, the poultry was tangling in his locks further.

Next to him, Kageyama flickered his eyes over the scene, trying to find more food to stack into his already full arms. His pile of meat was so high that it was almost able to touch his chin.

Eyes landing on the poultry bonded to Hinata's head, Kageyama smirked.

“Idiot” _…Although it suits him since he is a stupid chicken head._

The glinting in Kageyama's eyes were enough for Hinata to know what the setter was thinking. Before he could scramble away, the setter dropped his meat onto a plate underneath a nearby table and faced the trembling Hinata.

Kageyama took slow steps forward as Hinata shook nervously—

_Like a chicken,_ Kageyama thought as he finally placed himself in front of Hinata.

Shooting the spiker a glare, Kageyama dared him to move at all while he did this. In seconds, Kageyama had reached his arm out, fingers touching orange.

The curls bounced as Hinata yelped with pain as the setter pulled and tugged, attempting to release the BBQ sauce-lathered chicken from the binds of the spiker's hair. As he firmly pulled the leg towards himself, he ended up dragging Hinata's screaming head with it, causing the smaller one to fight back welling tears.

_Damn. It won’t come off._ Another tug.

_DAMNIT_ was all Kageyama could think as his partner sobbed and stepped back from the setter's grasp.

Kageyama wasn’t going to give up **DAMNIT**. He was going to get that meat on top of that stupid orange head if it was the last thing he did.

He quickly shot out his hand again, twisting the leg, hoping the strands would be too thin to hold the sticky poultry. Alas, Hinata's shrieks of pain answered his question of whether not that tactic was working.

Should he risk it? The possibility of a loss was high, but he for some **unknown** reason, wanted this **exact** chicken leg that was entangled in that small idiot’s head.

Pulling the spiker's head with him, he dragged a red-eyed Hinata to the washing sinks outside of the gym near the bustling BBQ.

Without a word, the setter turned the knob swiftly. Water poured out from the spout. Kageyama gripped Hinata's head and brought it close to the freezing spurt of water.

“DON’T YOU DARE, BAKAG—!!” Hinata threatened before sputtering, interrupted by water dripping down his head, covering his nose and sinking down his open mouth. Reaching out for the nozzle and turning it off, the spiker noticed there was no longer a considerable weight on his scalp.

As he regained his breath, he reached up and felt nothing but wet, flattened curls of his hair. Turning on the spot, he saw Kageyama, triumphantly holding the chicken leg in his grasp, and then looking at Hinata and admiring his handiwork.

“You’re welcome, stupid Hinata. I got it off with water.”

All Hinata could do was puff his cheeks and curse the setter for his idiotic methods.

“Oh” Kageyama said to the orange haired boy, interrupting his bristling muttering.

“I think you lost some tufts of hair,” the setter observed, noticing some hairs still attached to the poultry in his hands.

Hinata forcefully decided not to kill the setter, instead deciding to punch him in the gut and sprint off towards the BBQ gathering.

He shouted as he ran “ALL CROWS LOSE SOME FEATHERS SOMETIMES!!”

He looked back, hoping his partner heard his comeback.

He did. Kageyama clutched his gut in pain as he ran off after the other.

“YEAH TOO BAD YOU'RE A CHICKEN!!”

“HEY!”

Too bad that when they got back their piles of meat they had left behind were just piles of bones and gristle. At the depressing scene, Kageyama's lips curled slightly upwards as he looked down at his hand grasping the chicken leg.

His face was on the verge of looking like a smug serial killer, when he brought the chicken up to his lips.

He took a bite of the super **moist** chicken in his clenched fingers, having forgotten why it was so damp. Feeling strands of hair on his tongue, he winced with utter disgust, cursing himself for forgetting that the meat was completely nasty and ruined.

Kageyama spat out the mushy chicken onto the swishing grass, ignoring Hinata's obnoxious laughing.

The setter scrubbed his tongue with his fingers, trying to get the orange strands out if his mouth. Half successful, he looked down and glared at Hinata, who cowered.

Bursting out into a quick sprint, Hinata dodged and ducked through the crowd of volleyball players in order to avoid the pissed off setter hunting him down. The taller boy flung his arms around, swinging the chicken leg like a machete and shouting out several different curse words all referring to the spiker.

The rest of the volleyball players watched in concerned silence as the two idiots were screaming obscenities at the top of their lungs while chasing each other wildly.

Sighing, Suga-san calmly stalked over to the two first years, silenced them, and dragged them away from the event, apologizing with a weak bow.

The rest of Karasuno quickly followed their three teammates; Noya and Tanaka giving daring looks while the rest of the team were cringing, embarrassed over the freak duo's antics.

_So this is the powerhouse Karasuno freak duo?_ the onlookers all thought. _What the **hell?!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
